


Doctor Who + Reader One Shots

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 11th Doctor, Amy pond - Freeform, Emerald (OC) - Freeform, F/M, Kayla (OC) - Freeform, Myra (OC) - Freeform, Rory Pond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: One shots about you and the 11th doctor





	1. Sleepover

You and your friends were having a movie night. It had been a while since the four of you had spent an official night together without someone leaving.

Your friends sat together in a circle on the carpet of your bedroom floor as you popped popcorn.

They were discussing what had become a regular topic - the new guy at school, Evan. He wasn't really new anymore- he'd been there for a week already, but the group still talked about him like he was. You continued to listen to the group talk about him as you made the final bag of popcorn.

'Its unnatural to talk about a boy this long,' you thought.

Sighing, you handed the bag of popcorn to the person closest to you and sat down with your own bag.

"You do know who the better doctor is right?"

Kayla, another one of your newer friends asked. You hadn't really known Kayla that long- you just met her this year, but the group decided to let her in, and you agreed.

"Who?" Myra asked. You've known Myra for a long time, at least since pre-k. She was shy and pretty. But when she was with people she knew, she wasn't shy at all.

"David Tennant!" She squealed. You rolled your eyes. Dork, you thought.

"Shut up Myra, Matt Smith is obviously better. You make me sick." Emerald said. Your nickname for her was Em even though she hated it.

"Yeah, get a grip Kay," you laugh, while playfully poking her shoulder. 

"Quit it," she snaps. You pout, and Kayla falls apart.

"Fine, I won't stay mad at you. But that pout won't work forever,"  she states as she turns to the TV. Grinning, you turned on the tv and played Matt's opening scene.

If you were honest, you liked Matt Smith SO much better. Except for when he was mad- then it wasn't so fun. 

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, you found yourself exhausted. It wasn't fair- everybody else was able to fall asleep but you!

It's like your brain didn't want to do anything else but tell you to watch Matt Smith. Fine, you thought. Just fine. You didn't want to turn him off anyways.

But it was past midnight now, and you needed sleep.

Groaning, you decided to get a drink.

Grabbing your bathrobe and putting it on, you started to walk downstairs.

It proved to be harder than you thought. You became dizzyer with each step, and your legs threatened to give out beneath you, eventually going to let you fall. Before you could though, you grabbed the railing and saved your skin. Good job you. Yay. Today wouldn't be the day you died from falling.

Sighing and walkifn over to your fridge, you decided to treat yourself to some iced tea after your almost traumatizing fall down the stairs. You grabbed the tea and poured it into your Doctor Who cup. It was shaped like a TARDIS. It was your favorite cup in the whole world, and you'd cry if anything were to happen to it.

After downing the drink in one gulp, you sighed and put the cup down. You were about to go back to your sleepover and try to... participate in the sleep part of the sleepover, but something stopped you.

As you moved closer to your kitchen window, you gave yourself a pep talk. It included the "don't get your hopes up" speech, and "brace yourself" speech. You knew yourself really well, appearently.

You couldn't help it though. Your hopes spiked as you saw a blue police box in your front yard. You wanted to squeal like the fangirl you were- the Doctor had finally chosen you! More than that though- the Doctor was real.

Unless this was a hallucination or a dream, and you were really sleeping. You'd believe it. But you pinched yourself, and you knew you were wide awake. You knew couldn't wake your friends up, and you wouldn't, because this was your adventure, not theirs. Sorry, but you weren't sharing him with ANYONE.

Grabbing your phone and a decent jacket, you ran outside, and straight into someone.

"You- you- you-" you stammer, unable to find the right words for the situation. 

"Doctor Wh-" you try again, but nothing.

"Y/N, shh." He puts a finger to his lips.

"You did the thing!" You squealed. The Doctor smiles and drags you into the TARDIS.

"You do realize it looks weird if a strange man drags a young teenager into a blue box in the middle of the night." You say, silently cursing yourself. Do you really want him to leave you home before the adventure even started?

Apparently so, because you continue to make a fool out of yourself.

"But - it's your-"

"She," the Doctor corrected. "She."

"The TARDIS." You almost don't believe this is happening.

"Y/N, calm down. Now tell me," he says, taking your hands in his, "where do you want to go?"

 


	2. Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and 11 in Florida

You cling to the doctor's arm as you travel through time. It was a bumpy ride, but it was exciting, too, and you couldn't wait to get to wherever the hell you two were headed.

"So what do we do while we wait?" you asked.

"Well, usually there's screaming, and some shock that you're actually traveling through time," the Doctor hummed while running a band through his black hair, "but you're different." "Mh-hm," you say while staring into his eyes, listening to every word he's saying and taking it all in at once.

"Y/n, focus!" The Doctor snaps suddenly, bringing you back to reality.

You suddenly realize you've been staring into space for quite some time. But it wasn't space, you realized again.

It was the doctor's eyes.

You shake your head, clearing your thoughts and trying to focus. 

"Right, sorry." You apologize. "I was just thinking about your accent. I love it," you explain.

You felt your cheeks turn red.

The Doctor didn't say anything, but instead simply smiled at you.

After minute of silence, the TARDIS shuddered, and you knew you'd arrived. 

"We're here!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, also pointing out the obvious. You suddenly realized you were still clinging to him, and that you hadn't let go since you started the journey.

He was just so warm and comfortable.

"Y/n (your name), you need to let go now." He says suddenly, startling you.

You're only partially ready.

Before you leave, you need one thing.

"Can I have a hug?" You ask hopefully, secretly knowing you wouldn't have to hope- you knew he'd say yes.

"Come here you," the Doctor sighs while pulling you into a warm hug. You snuggled into his shirt. He smelled nice. You could stay like that forever. 

"Okay now I'm ready," you say happily while jumping up and leaving the TARDIS.

The silence and hug had been nice, but now you were ready for adventure. You heard the doctor laugh behind you as he locked the TARDIS.

You tried to go slowly so the Doctor could catch up, but you were just too excited for this. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Of all the places in the world, of all the galaxies in time and space you say there are, and you take me to modern day **Florida**?" You snap.

"Yes. We've got people to see first."

The doctor gives you a look.

As you walk to wherever you're going, gusts of wind blow hair into your mouth and you continuously try to spit them out.

You know something is wrong, because Florida isn't usually this windy.

You've been here plenty of times before in your childhood, and you know it's never this windy unless you're near the water or on it.

What's wrong?

"There's something wrong isn't there? That's why we're here - god this is disgusting."

And suddenly you're choking on your own hair.

Great, you're already embarrassing yourself.

Suddenly you are aware of eyes on your back and the Doctor laughing at you as you try to spit out more of your hair.

Unsuccessfully, you might add.

"What? You didn't tell me it was going to be windy."

"This should help. You dropped it on your way out here. It was on the floor of the TARDIS."

The Doctor hands you a brightly colored headband.

"You can't even tell me I dropped my hair band and I'm supposed to go on an adventure with you?" You glare at him and cross your arms.

"Yes?" The Doctor gives you his puppy dog eyes and you sigh.

"Fine, let's go then." You sighed.

"Who are we seeing anyway?"  
"Amelia Pond. Amy Pond now, though."  
"Why did she change her name?" You ask.

The Doctor sighed and suddenly looked... not sad, but almost depressed.

"You can tell me." You say quietly. "She grew up." The Doctor sighed. "But enough of that. Come on!" He starts dragging you to a small cottage that looks like a vacation home.

The Doctor knocks on the door until a woman enters with a man beside her.

"Aw, who's this little runt?" Amy Pond asks and ruffles your hair. She has bright red hair and you glance at the Doctor. When you first met he told you he'd always wanted to be ginger.

"Yeah, lucky right?" The Doctor scoffs.  
"You could just dye it." You suggest.

"And come on, I just fixed that!" You groan as you put your hairband back into place. Amy laughs and the person beside her smiles.

Probably her husband, you think. Good, something told you the doctor doesn't like when friends fight.

"How did you find us, again?" Amy asks.  
"I have a time machine and that's the first thing you ask?" The doctor says.  
"He has a point," you shrug. Amy shrugs to in understanding.  
There might be some hope of you two becoming friends. After all, you wouldn't want to make the Doctor angry and make him take you home.

"Come on Amy, let's go!"

"So see you later then?" The man asks.

"Yep! Bye Rory!" Amy says before kissing his cheek.

"Come on Doctor. Where's the TARDIS?" Amy drags you and the doctor off somewhere.


End file.
